Mono no aware
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Ella es una doncella sagrada. Él es un monstruo sin alma. Ella representa todo lo que él no es, pero aun así, no pudo evitar amarla. En todas las reencarnaciones, parece que Kikyō está destinada a amar lo que no es humano. EC/K


**Título:** Mono no aware (物の哀れ)

 **Categoría:** Crossover [Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha + Twilight]

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Géneros:** Romance. Fantasía. Sobrenatural. Drama. Amistad.

 **Advertencias:** Spoiler. Semi-AU. Paradoja temporal. Muerte de varios personajes.

 **Pareja:** Edward Cullen & Kikyō

 **.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _**Twilight Saga**_ y _**Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer** y **Rumiko Takahashi** , creadoras de las respectivas franquicias.

 **.**

 **Resumen:** Ella es una doncella sagrada. Él es un monstruo sin alma. Ella representa todo lo que él no es, pero aun así, no pudo evitar amarla. En todas las reencarnaciones, parece que Kikyō está destinada a amar lo que no es humano. EC/K

 **.**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy plenamente consciente de la casi indestructibilidad de los vampiros, pero en este momento, empiezo a dudar de ello. Y mientras me hallo adherido a un árbol, contemplo a lo lejos, a una distancia prudente, los oscuros ojos de la cazadora; ella me devuelve la mirada cargada de frialdad y desagrado. La duda no abraza esos ojos extraños, extraños por la profundidad y sabiduría marcados en ellos, está dispuesta a matarme a sangre fría y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento miedo. Un miedo real a la muerte.

No quiero morir así.

Sé que no debí adentrarme en el bosque a pesar de las advertencias de los vampiros asentados, pero la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí, no dudé en romper las reglas y resolver el porqué de la extraña atracción hacia este lugar, y ahora heme aquí, a punto de morir a manos de la misteriosa doncella del bosque.

Vi el arco tensarse más de lo que ya está, la punta de la flecha señala directo hacia mí, un disparo y lo que soy quedaría hecho polvo. Había visto lo que esta diosa vengativa de rostro inocuo podía hacer, no representaba amenaza alguna para ella, y estaba dispuesta a enjuiciarme por los pecados cometidos en días y noches de antaño. Si tuviera un corazón seguro latiría desbocado contra mi pecho.

Ni siquiera pude defenderme.

Cerré los ojos, esperando la horrible sentencia.

Deseo que el castigo sea rápido y sin dolor.

* * *

 **Notas de escritor:**

Saludos, estimados lectores, traigo una nueva historia cuya idea me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace días. ¿Quién diría que una bella banda sonora pudiera evocar tanta inspiración?

Haré unas aclaraciones sobre este fanfic, no está ambientado en la época feudal, las piezas encajarán en su lugar porque es un semi-AU. Me gusta Kikyō, más la representación del manga que la del anime, y si no te gusta ella, pues te advierto que dejes de leer esta historia. También admito que detesto a Edward Cullen, pero era sustancial para desarrollar lo que tengo preparado para él.

Me gustan las tramas de las historias donde la relación entre los personajes se dé de una manera bien estructurada y creíble, nadie se enamorara de nadie de la noche a la mañana en mis historias. Soy fanática de los amores lentos pero seguros.

Para quienes no sepan lo que significa **_Mono no aware_** , les diré que no tiene una versión en español como tal, es un concepto básico de las artes japonesas, especialmente de la literatura, suele traducirse como sensibilidad o empatía, aunque posee un significado más profundo. _Mono no aware_ hace referencia a la sensibilidad o capacidad de sorprenderse o conmoverse, de sentir cierta melancolía o cierta tristeza ante lo efímero, sin influencia de alguna religión o credo. Es un sentimiento puramente humano que va más allá de lo superficial y se centra en algo más profundo. Un buen ejemplo es la pasión de los japoneses por el hanami, especialmente la apreciación por el florecimiento de los cerezos; la flor de cerezo es increíblemente efímera y es eso lo que conmueve a los japoneses que las observan con sensibilidad pero también con cierta tristeza y melancolía ante lo que simbolizan: el paso del tiempo.

Bella Swan no aparecerá en esta historia. O por los momentos eso es lo que tengo pensado. Si esperaban una pelea de gatas, bueno, no la habrá. Por lo menos no con ella.

Hasta los momentos, la historia se desarrollará desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen, cualquier cambio, se los haré saber.

Sin más, me despido.

Hasta entonces.


End file.
